The Burning Bridge
by le'racio
Summary: Naraku has finally managed to capture Inuyasha. Kagome, Sess and Rin watch as inuyasha is beaten and taken away. does Sesshomaru have feelings for his brother? Each day Naraku gets closer to breaking the half breed. can Sesshomaru save him? rated R, yaoi
1. hell fire

**

* * *

WANNING: contains rape, swaring and mild torture.**

**Hey. My first fan fic. hope u like it. flame if u want 2. i dont mind. this is the first chapter. ill add more later. enjoy.**

* * *

Inuyasha looked towards the well. It didn't take long for Kamoge to jump out of the well.

"Bout time wench." Inuyasha growled. Kamoge ignored him and walked strait past. She was still mad at him for last week.

Flashback:

"Why do you have to be such a bitch!" Inuyasha shouted. It all started when Kamoge had gown into a rage, turned and shot a bear demon by accident. Kamoge flinched.

"You just can't do a dame thing right can you? I'm the one who always has to save your ass!" Tears formed in Kamoga's eyes. "It was an accident. Besides! If you hadn't screamed at me and wouldn't have gotten angry!" Kamoge shot back.

"I don't give a dame! Your so fucking useless!" Inuyasha snarled. Tears leaked from her eyes. "Fine! If I'm useless why do you just go fuck your little toy slut, Kikyo." The instant the words left her mouth she regretted them. There was but a moments pause before Kamoge was knocked to the ground. Her cheek stun furiously. He had backhanded her!

"At least she's better then you will ever be." Inuyasha suddenly realized what he had done. "Oh gods…" to late Kamoge grabbed her bag and raced back to the well.

End flashback.

Inuyasha's ears drooped sadly. "Look, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to say what I did. Or hit you." Kamoge could still feel the pain. A red burn like mark was what was left of the harsh action. Inuyasha grabbed her upper arm and spun her around. She still refused to look at him. He tilted her chin up. "I'm sorry." He whimpered. A grin suddenly appeared on her face. She cleared her voice.

"SIT!"

A loud thud could be herd and the inu ate dirt. She smiled and walked around him.

"Wench!" Inuyasha called out. Kamoge stepped into the campsite. She was greeted by Shippo bounding up to her.

"KAMOGE'S BACK!"

Inuyasha growled and pushed the fur ball out of the way. "How did you figure." He muttered. Sango smiled at the two.

Later on Inuyasha paced back and forth in front of the fire. 'What could she be doing?' Kamoge had gone off with Sango. They had been gone for hours. And in that time Inuyasha had been falling for traps the girls had set out. He had tripped countless times on ropes and had even fallen into a well hidden hole. Miroku watched as Inuyasha would twitch his nose, run his hands through his mane, pace back and forth, stop and stroke his chin, then slap his forehead and continue pacing. He wondered if Kagome was even planning anything or just wanted to see Inuyasha cringe whenever she grinned or winked his way.

"Inuyasha, come and sit down. Kagome brought the noodles you like so much." He tried to comfort his friend. He waved the bowl from side to side. Inuyasha's eyes stayed locked on the bowl as he paced.

"It could be poisoned…."

"Kagome wouldn't poison the noodles! They were all in the same pot!"

Inuyasha sighed. "You're right. Why am I so tense…? What's the worse she could do anyway… right?" He sat down and took the noodles from Miroku and sniffed the bowl. After his inspection of the bowl he hesitantly took a sip.

"OHHH!" Miroku groaned and fell over. His eyes clamped shut and sweat forming at his temples.

"I KNEW IT! THAT BITCH! SHE POISONED TH…."

Inuyasha looked down at the twitching and snorting Miroku and growled. He gave him a swift kick and jumped up into a branch of his favorite tree.

Laughter could be herd not far away.

"That's it." Inuyasha leapt out of the tree. He raced after the girls, quickly catching up. "Kagome run, he's catching up!" Sango shouted. Growling, Inuyasha over took Sango and raced for the other girl. He pounced. Kagome yelped and fell to the ground. Inuyasha turned her over. "Right. Now are you going to stop torturing me or do I have to make you?" Inuyasha growled as a slow smirk appeared on his face. Kamoge gently kissed him. The inu was stunned but didn't push away. Instead he depended it. He started to make a soft sound. Purring? Was that it? Kamoge traced slow shapes on his back. Inuyasha shivered in delight. He pushed her firmly to the forest floor. He broke the kiss when he realize he needed a small thing called air. Kamoge reached up and licked his ear gently.

"I forgive you." Kamoge whispered before taking off leaving a smug but slightly confused dog demon.

Inuyasha smiled to himself as he walked through the forest. Suddenly he froze. He sniffed the air, his doggie ear pinned back to his neck. He recognized the scent well. Sesshomaru. On that final note he was struck from behind. Hard. His vision double and faded to black.

Sesshomaru sat, listening to Jaken's ramblings. "Lord Sesshomaru, look at the flower! Isn't it pretty!" Rin giggled, holding up a bright purple flower. Jaken scoffed. "He doesn't have time for flowers you silly girl! He has more important things to do!" Rin looked hurt. But only for a second. She shrugged and started to look for others flowers. Jaken sighed and continued to tell his lord the list of things. Sesshomaru suddenly court the scent of his blasted half brother. A scream pieced his ears. "Rin!" The demon lord looked around, fast noticing the girl had indeed gown. Jumping to his feet he quickly picked up the girls scent. Jaken followed. They looked through the trees the see Naraku holding Sesshomaru's now unconscious brother. A wicked grin spread across Naraku's face. Inuyasha weakly opened his eyes. "What do you want? Put me down…" His voice was weak and struggled. Naraku laughed. "Tsk, tsk, my Inuyasha. What do I want? You of course. After much deliberation I've decided to make you my pet." Inuyasha's stomach clenched. His face turned to disgust.

"I am not yours." He snarled. Inuyasha was dropped to the ground and deviled both a harsh kick and several backhands. Sesshomaru turned to see Rin curled up on the brink of tears. Who had screamed. The demon lord looked to the trees to see Kamoge staring in utter shock, pain and sorrow. Tears sliding down her face. Inuyasha couldn't move. A couple of his ribs were defiantly broken. White hot pain spread through him as he was kicked once more. His hands were quickly bound along with his feet. His face was pale and held no expression. Naraku crouched, grinning wickedly. He reached forward to stroke the inu's pain stricken face.

Inuyasha only laid there, blood running over his fingers, gritting his teeth as the pain died down, leaving a dull aching.

Groaning slightly, he struggled to sit up, his head pounding painfully. Naraku struck him once more and went back to his previous action. Inuyasha growled, baring his razor sharp fangs and snapping at the hand that came close to stroke his pain lined face.

"None of that, my pet. Looks like you need a muzzle."

Inuyasha growled and fought to no avail, even as the thick leather was forced between his jaws and tied tightly. His eyes were filled with a cold predatory rage that drowned out the fear and pain for a moment before fading away.  
Inuyasha groaned and closed his eyes tightly, a few tears leaking from them.

Sesshomaru couldn't help but admirer his half brothers courage. The half breed looked up at Sesshomaru, staring desperately. Help.

Naraku stuck him over and over again. Giving the inu no time to recovers. Blood stained the ground. Inuyasha bit down hard on the leather gag, his jaws aching as his screams were caught in his throat with each rough, uncaring strike. The taste of curled leather filled his mouth. Pain danced like lights behind his eyes, sending off sparks that burned out slowly in the damp nothingness of the mind.  
Inuyasha started to lose his already feeble hold on consciousness, sliding farther back into the ever gaping void; this time he didn't fight it.

His eyes, the once vibrant gold, went dull and unfocused as the soothing darkness overtook him mercifully

Naraku spoke clearly, his voice firm. "You will obey me my pet. You will."

* * *

**what ya think? terrible?**


	2. hopes flame

* * *

**Hey all.going on from the laster chapter... **

**WARNING: rape, swaring, abuse and torture invouled. blah blah blah. you no the rest. have fun..**

**

* * *

**

Inuyasha's eyes fluttered open. Groaning he tried to push himself up. Quickly realizing his hand were bound he fell back again. A dull, throbbing ache filled his skull. Pain drained out all other feelings. Inuyasha snarled and instantly started to tug on his restrains. The ropes were far to tight and were at just the right angle for his claws to miss.

The cart he was travelling in, (did they even have carts 500 year ago?) hit a stone, knocking him into the wall he was leaning up against. Inuyasha jumped as a hand lay firmly on his shoulder, claws piecing his flesh.

"Going somewhere my pet?"

Naraku's voice entered his ears. Inuyasha growled, baring razer sharp fangs. The spider demon ignored the weak threat and pulled the hanyou's head up.

"get the hell away from me!"

Naraku raised one eyebrow. He pulled the squirming dog demon into his lap. Running his fingers through Inuyasha's perfect silver hair, Naraku took in the other males scent.

"you smell rather good, dog."

Naraku blew into the half breeds ear, coursing a wave of unwanted pleasure to spark amongst the black pain. Inuyasha growled through the leather gag, his fangs clearly showing. The dog demon started to thrash and claw at anything he could. Naraku pulled the hanyou's head towards him and sunk his teeth into Inuyasha's ear.

The pain was unbearable. Inuyasha's eyes went wide before he let lose a weak scream. He stopped struggling. He whimpered softly feeling a cold dark pit open in his stomach, chest constricting painfully making it hard to breath. He could feel the hot salty tears sliding down his face.

Tears he once swore never to unleash.

Naraku stared at the half breed in his arms. He was a beautiful thing, even in rage and tears. Naraku had always felt captivated by him even in his stubborn nature and wild beauty.

The spider demon let go of Inuyasha's ear. He licked his lips, delighted by the inu's blood. Naraku smirked and walked away leaving the half breed, blood trickling down his now torn ear.

'Kamoge, please find me. Please.'

Inuyasha whispered, though his hopes were dying fast.

Suddenly there a loud crack and the cart stopped. Inuyasha's hearing picked up running footsteps and shouting voices. Suddenly a well aimed rock was throw into the cart, landing neatly next to the confused half breed.

'My friends!' Inuyasha sat up looking around desperately. He shouted out, threw the gag. But just as it started it was over and the cart started moving again.

Tears slid down his cheeks. A soft sob escaped him. He looked at the rock and paused. The rock was smooth and white. Wrapped around it was a piece of paper.

(again… did they have paper 500 years ago?)

Weakly, with shaking hands he managed to unfold it.

_Inuyasha, help will come, I will rescue you._

_-Sesshomaru_

His brother? His brother cared? Suddenly, Naraku's scent filled his nose. He quickly shredded the letter, though he desperately wanted to keep it. Desperately.

'Help me.'

Kamoge:

'We can't just sit here! We have to rescue him! RIGHT NOW!'

Tears streamed down Kamoge's face. Sango was trying her best to keep her calm. The girl turned and sobbed into Sango's shoulder. Even Shippo wasn't his happy self after seeing Inuyasha be taken away. He sat alone, shacking and mopping.

'We cant for all we no Naraku could kill Inuyasha if we even approached. We need to think of a plan.'

Miroku whispered in a gentle voice, spreading out his hands.

'I… I… I want to be with him. This is all my fault! What have I done!' Kamoge broke down, sobbing quietly. Shippo climbed into Kamoge's lap.

Not far away, Kagura watched. Her masters plan was falling into place. She took out a small vile Naraku had given her and poured it into her hands.

Flashback:

'Kagura, do you no what this is?' Naraku asked passing her the vile of black liquid. She shook her head.

'That vile you have there can make Inuyasha's friends forget he even exists. Just blow the liquid and it will just into a powder. But! If Inuyasha's little gang take even the smallest look at him they will remember everything. So just makes sure you do this right.' Naraku growled. Kagura nodded.

"Yes master."

End flashback

Grinning, Kagura blew the substance into the area and quickly vanished.

Kamoge continued to cry. Suddenly a strange smell filled the area. She ignored it.

'We have to do something. I can't lose Inuyasha again.'

She whispered, looking up. Everyone looked at her confused. Shippo tugged on her sleeve.

"Kamoge… who's Inuyasha?'

* * *

**Cliffy. sorry bout that. ill add a new chapter soon. very sooon. **


	3. only half broken

* * *

**Hello! sorry it took me so long to update but yeah. thanks for the review. the fact that a mantioned that is quite depressing. anyway! enjoy and please tell me what you think. same warning...**

**WARNING: rape, swaring, torture and abuse.**

* * *

Inuyasha woke with a shout. He gazed around and found himself looking into nothing but black.With blurry eyes he managed to make out were he was being kept; the room was small and damp, with heavy iron bars that lined the small cell he was crammed in. With just barley enough room to move in, his ears brushed the top of the icy metal bars as he leaned back, his arm still clutching his wounded shoulder.  
His train of thought was interrupted by the sound of metal on metal, his ears swiveling to catch the sounds through the thick, iron-bound door he could see through the bars of the cage.

Inuyasha's ears twitched as they picked up the soft footsteps slowly approaching the door.  
suddenly light flooded into the room, bringing with it a delicious scent of food. Lamb, he guessed. It was only then he realized how long it had been since he had last eaten. At least four days. Naraku waked up to the small cage and crouched down. Reaching forward, the spider demon sank his claws into the hanyou's neck, demanding attention.

Inuyasha cried out in pain and looked at Naraku with pure hatred and slight fear. Smirking, Naraku's eyes traveled and inspected the half breeds body.

'Do you like your new room? Don't worry once I have fully broken you the cage wont be necessary. But this will…' Naraku spoke while holding up a silver and red collar. Small, blunt spikes lined the collar. The object its self wasn't bad looking. In surface was smooth and had small red or black crystals engraved into it. Next, Naraku held out a thick silver chain that clipped onto the collar as a leash. The chain was made up of smaller chains, wound tightly together.

"Like it?"

With a cry of rage, Inuyasha charged the cage's bars only to be painfully rebounded, he landed on the floor with a thump, holding back a cry as he landed on his broken ribs.

A strong hand reached through the bars and griped one ear in vice like grip and hauled him up against the bars despite the pained yelps coming from the half breed. He would make a good pet, only he would have to be broken good first. Blinding agony followed by a gargled scream as red splattered the floor. He trembled at the very far back, his head hanging low as thin trails of crimson fell from his lips. His eyes clouded in pain. His limbs were shaking badly now.

"Now, pup, who am I?"

"A bastard." came a low whisper.

Inuyasha hit the floor again, his back arched in agony, a scream wrenched from his throat echoed off the walls of the room. This time he did not get up, laying in a pool of blood gasping for air.

Naraku grinned. He reached down and softly stroked the pain lined face. This time, Inuyasha stayed still and let him.

"Good dog."

Naraku mocked coolly. The dog demon gave a small whimper and cirled up.

With a wave of his hand, three well build demons walked in. one opened the cage. Inuyasha snarl. Leaping to his feet, his eyes burned red as he attacked the closest demon. Ripping his claws down the demon chest, he actually enjoyed himself. He pounced snapping its neck, killing it instantly. That was as far as he got. Black tactical like things twisted and bound him, holding him completely helpless. He was forced to stand, head up, feet apart with his hands above his head.

Suddenly he realized just how much trouble he was in.

With Kamoge:

'What do you mean, who's Inuyasha!' Kamoge shouted standing. Shippo looked very confused.

'I assure you, Kamoge I've never herd of someone called Inuyasha. Is he like your cousin or something?' Miroku said firmly. Sango forced the girl to sit again.

'I think she might be sick' Sango whispered, looking at the others.

'I'm not sick dame it! Inuyasha, half breed. Half dog demon, annoying, idiotic, arrogant! He always fights with me! And I yell out sit and he falls over coz of the spell! Was summoned! Has a dame brother, Sesshomaru, lord of the western lands! Full demon and walks around with that human girl Rin. Come on!'

Kamoge screamed. Suddenly something flickered in there eyes.

'I… I remember something. Sesshomaru… yes I defiantly remember him! He had a brother and…' Sango growled slightly rubbing her head.

'Yes! you guys must have been put under a spell.'

Kamoge said quickly. The monk nodded slightly.

'she's right. I can sense it and the half breed you speak of. Just barely. How come you weren't affected?'

the girl thought for a moment.

'My miko abilities must have helped me or something. I don't know. Naraku kidnapped him. We all saw it. Only a couple of days ago. We have to get him back!'

With Inuyasha:

Inuyasha had been beaten everywhere but his face. His body refused to move. The demons stepped away from the bound and bleeding hanyou as Naraku approached with the collar. Inuyasha still fort weakly as the collar can closer. The spider demon secured it with a small click.

'leave us.'

Naraku ordered with a wicked grin. The demons made a slight bow and left. The spider demon quickly dropped the hanyou, earning a dog like yelp from him. Inuyasha watched in disgust as Naraku straddle over him an took his hands in his own pinning them above his head. He gulped out of nervousness. Once again Naraku smirked at his young pet. "What's wrong, Inuyasha? You want something" This earned him a growl. Naraku's smirk widened, and he started to grind against the half breed prying more moans out of him and making him pant. The curses, fake threats, snarls and sharp in take of breath gave him all he needed to no.

After a couple minutes Naraku stopped making Inuyasha whimper.

'I suppose I should reward you.' He said smirking. The dog demon was confused. He killed one of his men. Smirking, Naraku answered his thoughts.

'Attacking my men does not bother me. I admire your fire, your spirit. I want you to strike out and attack. It's all the more pleasure, bending and breaking you. I love it. Finally a challenge worthy of me.' Naraku purred. Inuyasha felt sick. Naraku gave a small whilst and a young madden walked in with a small plate of mildly raw lamb. Inuyasha didn't care. It looked and smelt good. Grinning Naraku took the plate but kept it just out of reach of the desperate hanyou.

Inuyasha was both whimpering and growling to get at the plate but Naraku held him back. Finally Naraku had enough playing. He bit down on the half breeds ear. Not hard, just lightly between his fang. Inuyasha froze. Naraku grinned.

'Beg for your meal, dog. Ask for it. Please me. Convince me that a dirty unwanted dog like you, deservers it.'

Inuyasha snarled loudly. 'Bastard.' The male growled. He felt as though he would throw up. He slowly crawled into Naraku's lap and whimpered up at him. This excited and pleased Naraku beyond reason. He loved it, he especially loved the look of degust that burned in his pets wild golden eyes. Naraku wrapped his arm around the hanyou's waist and gave him the half cooked food. It was gone in a flash . Naraku licked the tip of Inuyasha's cute white ear.

'Go boy. Soon, Inuyasha. You will be mine.' He said and nuzzled his neck affectionately.

'Very soon.

* * *

**what did you think? even worse?**


	4. sinking out

* * *

**Hey all. sorry it took me so long. I don't think many people like my story. i only have 1 reveiw so far. please tell me what you think. same sort of warning... **

**WARNING: contains abuse, torture, rape, swaring and now yaoi. **

Sesshomaru watched as Jaken rushed around getting together the ingredients his lord had requested. Rin was curled up, asleep on Sess's lap.

'My lord, I have all that is required. I hope you don't see me as rude but what am I making and what does it do?'

Jaken asked hopefully. He tipped many brightly coloured and strangely shaped leaves into a pot of boiling water.

(K… pots… did they have pots?)

The water itself became a rich black colour. Sesshomaru looked up from the sleeping girl in his lap.

'It's a potion that once used can allow the user to enter the dreams of anyone they choose. Though the ingredients are hard to find.' He said with a slight smirk. Jaken knew to well. The toad's body was covered in scratches and cuts. The occasional claw mark could also be seen.

'Are you going to help your brother, my lord?' he asked out of confusion. Jaken drained the murky liquid into a cup and passed it to the demon lord who in turn drank it.

'I really don't think that is any of your concern.'

Sesshomaru sneered. Jaken nodded and backed away.

After a couple of hours the potion took effect and the demon lord fell asleep.

Inuyasha lay shivering on the ground of his small cage. Naraku had not been merciful. Not unless there was a price. The hanyou had been burned across his back before being whipped countless times though Naraku forced him to count the number of strikes out loud. Every few minutes Naraku would stop and whisper small gentle words into the half breed's ear, explaining how it was Inuyasha's fault that he received these cruel punishments. He was commanded time and time again to surrender. It seemed Naraku knew just what to say and when to say it. He took it easy on the hanyou and treated him much like a family pet. Naraku would lick the wounds after, making Inuyasha cringe in disgust, soon after he was electrocuted.

And now his body know longer bey his command.

He was just to tired. A dull, throbbing ache filled his skull as he pressed his ears flat, the dull pains roaming all over his body, leaving raw trails of embers in its wake. He shuddered under the light burden of the collar around his throat. Painfully he fell asleep…

Inuyasha found himself looking over a meadow of wild flowers. He placed his hand on a near by tree and was shocked to find it felt real. He spun in circles trying to figure out what was going on. A firm clawed hand rested on his shoulder. Inuyasha leapt in the air. He turned to fine himself looking strait up at his brother.

At that moment he felt rather childish. Sesshomaru gazed down at him.

Inuyasha's heart shattered instantly. He was aware that it was a dream. He mind couldn't take much more.

A tear slid down him cheek.

'Inuyasha, I don't have long to explain but I created a potion to allow me into your dream so I can speak with you. This is a vision if you will. It's not real but it will do.'

He couldn't help himself. Inuyasha threw his arms around his brother. Sesshomaru was startled by this. Growling he pushed his little brother away.

'Please get me out of here. Please!'

The hanyou begged softly. The demon lord was slightly disgusted. Inuyasha went to hold onto him again. He desperately needed some sort of comfort. That wasn't what he got. Sesshomaru backhanded him hard, the blow knocking him to the ground.

'You beg on the ground like a slave little brother? I almost feel pity for you.'

That hurt.

The scent of tears brought him to look down. Sesshomaru then looked up to see Inuyasha in his cage. Pure cold rage consumed him as he saw the burn and claw marks. His body was shattered and by the looks of him he hadn't fed in days.

'I will do my best to get you out but I can't make any promises.'

Inuyasha snorted, standing slowly.

'Oh and you care? You 'can' care, bastard?'

Inuyasha sneered. As soon as the words came from his mouth he regretted them. the demon lord grabbed the struggling hanyou by the throat and lifted him clear off the ground.

'Fine. You don't want my help, you worthless excuse of a half breed! Then ill leave and when Naraku is done with you brother, you won't know to speak for yourself if you can at all. Goodbye. If you try to contact me again I won't hesitate to kill you.'

With that Sesshomaru dropped him and walked away, his figure beginning to fade. Inuyasha was crushed. He bolted forward in a desperate attempt to get to his brother.

'Wait! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry. Please don't leave me here. Don't leave Sessh. I need you!'

He let the forbidden nickname slip past. The demon lord turned around to see that Inuyasha was now curled up on the ground sobbing. He couldn't believe it!

This was not like him. Sesshomaru found himself pitying the hanyou as he crouched down to face him.

Inuyasha jerked when he felt his brothers hands start to gently rub the base of his snow white dog ears.

'What has Naraku done to you half breed?'

Inuyasha could feel himself beginning to wake. No! He desperately clung on to his brother not wanting to leave his side.

Sesshomaru tipped Inuyasha's head up and to his shock, kissed him. The hanyou's eyes went wide.

'Mine' Sesshomaru thought possessively.

Inuyasha woke with a start, bolting upright. His body screamed in protest as wounds were ripped open. He could still feel his brother's mouth over his. He shivered. Suddenly the door slid open.

Inuyasha curled up. 'Make him go away.' He whimpered softly.

Naraku reached through the bars and captured his jaw in a vice like grip, looking deeply into the rage filled eyes for a moment before letting him loose and opening his cage. Naraku picked up the dog demon easily in his arms.

'Make who?' Naraku licked the soft white fur around his ear sending waves of unwanted pleasure to slide up and down his spin. Inuyasha kept his mouth firmly shut. Inuyasha struggled in the grip with new found strength, sensing something sinister.

Suddenly Naraku dropped him into a pool of water.

Inuyasha cried out in both shock and pain as the icy water met his bruised and beaten body.

Naraku slid into the pool with him.

Smiling, Naraku undressed him. Inuyasha snarled and thrashed for all the good it did him. The spider demon then ran a finger up the hanyou's growing erection, flowing to the soft underside of the flesh, watching him shiver and his breath catch in his throat.

'I see my little doggy is enjoying this.'

He felt sick.  
'Please…s…stop.' Inuyasha whimpered, tears falling.  
The spider demon reached up and gripped his slender chin, looking deeply into the dulled golden depths.

'Aren't you a pretty doggy.' He snarled at the comment, trying to twist around to sink either his fangs or claws into the arrogant male.  
Inuyasha squirmed helplessly and tried desperately not to react as feather soft touches.

'So you do like that.'  
Inuyasha only shook his head, his body shaking slightly as sweat formed a slick sheen over his pale skin. Naraku slid behind the struggling hanyou, pressing his body up against his.

One of the spider demon's hands tangled in the silvery locks and yanked his head back roughly, exposing his pale throat.  
The other dipped below the waist band, stroking a muscular thigh. Despite the starving, he was still an attractive creature.

'Just relax my pet. Let's see if I can not teach you a new trick.'

* * *

**k. there you have it. my worst chapter yet. sorry bout the cliffy. ill update soon.**


	5. silver promise

**

* * *

Hey! i have some info on Sesshomaru you might not no.**

**I found out that Sesshomaru is actually 900 years old! And Inuyasha is 200. geez. **

**Now sorry i didn't actually know that. if you where like me you would be laughing. Anyway. Have you ever heard Sess shout? Ever? I REALLY want to know what you think of my story.**

**Oh and thank you Sexy Black and Sesshykun's gal for your reviews. **

**WARNING, contains, rape, yaoi, swearing, abuse and some forms of torture. Thank you.

* * *

**

Inuyasha let out a low snarl. He trashed and twisted, his eyes flaked with red.

'Get the fuck away from me!' The hanyou shouted. Twisting, he managed to sink his claws into his captor's arms. Snarling, he started digging, tearing the spider demon's arms completely. Naraku cried out in pain and pushed the struggling half breed away from him. Inuyasha grabbed his clothes and rushed to get dressed.

Naraku, recovering from the inu's outburst came up behind him and sunk his fangs into the hanyou's ear.

He started fiercely shaking his head from side to side like a mad dog, totally ripping and crushing the inu's ear. Thick flows of blood ran down Naraku's chin.

Inuyasha screamed and collapsed in pain. His claws tore into the ground. Anything, anyway, to get away from the pain. Naraku released the hanyou's ear.

Inuyasha curled up in a defensive ball, his hands clutching his badly torn ear.

Smirking, Naraku picked up the inu's shacking form.

'You will learn to keep your self under control. Now. If you behave, I might reward you.'

Inuyasha was taken back to his cage and dropped uncaringly onto the solid ground. Naraku grinned and sat the hanyou in his lap. He ran his fingers through the half breed's damp silver hair.

"Never would I submit to the likes of you." Inuyasha snarled.

To his surprise, Naraku began laughing. He stood brushing himself off. He walked towards the door. He stopped, turning his head.

'I doubt it.'

Sesshomaru paced back a forth slowly losing his patience. It had been three days since he had visited his brother through the dream. He still remembered the look on his brother's face and how fragile he had been. He remembered clearly, the blood stained floor of the cage in which his brother slept in. He growled. He also remembered the kiss.

'Why had I done it? I have no feelings for the filthy half breed.'

He said to himself. A small voice in the back of his head answered,

'Then why are you helping him?'

Sesshomaru growled. His plan was to save his brothers life in return, Inuyasha would give him Tetsusaiga.

That was the plan… wasn't it?

He gave anther growl of frustration.

'I am done waiting.' He sneered as Jaken came running up to him.

'Me, lord. I have word that-' he trailed off.

Sesshomaru stood, his hand poised on the hilt of his sword. A familiar scent filled the air. Rin was playing in a near by field. 'Jaken, look after Rin. If she gets one single scratch you will die the second I see it.' Sesshomaru warmed. Jaken nodded and rushed toward the little girl.

'Show yourself, Naraku.' Sesshomaru snarled. 'As you wish.'

Suddenly something struck his neck. Instinctively, he felt for the wound but instead found a small dart.

'Shit.'

Inuyasha woke the next morning, his ear still hurt at an incredible rate. The half breed clutched his ear, whimpering softly. At that moment he felt to strong arms wrap around his waist. Naraku moved the Inu's hands away from his ear and started to lick the blood off. The hanyou leaned against his chest lightly. Almost purring with pleasure, Naraku continued in cleaning the inu's ear. He clenched his teeth around Inuyasha's ear gently and was rewarded as he hanyou gripped his shirt tightly.

'I have a gift for you. Some company if you will.' Naraku stood and led the dog demon to anther chamber much like his own but slightly bigger. A figure looked up at him. Inuyasha's eyes went wide. Spinning around he struck out at the other male. Naraku chuckled and dodged effortlessly.

'Sess.'

He whispered. The demon lord, who was at this point, wide wake and heavily lade down in chains, looked up at him, snarling.

Naraku laughed.

'Do you like you present my pet?'

'Naraku.' The hanyou paused, and after a second or two, he added. 'Go to hell!' he twisted his lips dryly, in a perverse smile. It was the first thing to come to his mind…although the phrase was a tad bit unnecessary.

'Too late,' Naraku chuckled slightly, before giving in to wicked laughter. Inuyasha snarled, finding new strength in himself.

'You're pathetic Naraku. Such a faithful lackey you make."

He knew it was wrong to provoke him but he couldn't help it. Inuyasha never groveled before anyone and he _was not_ going to start now. It was always the same though. They would banter back and forth until either Naraku's temper got the best of him or until he got bored. Then it began.

Naraku's face darkened before he took a step forward. Although he was several yards away from Inuyasha, that single step seemed to bring him inches before him.

Inuyasha still felt Naraku's fangs around his ear from the other day, yet he stood still, challenging him with his stance and his demonic glare.

Naraku returned his glare at him before cracking Inuyasha across the face, throwing his head to the side.

'You will learn to answer to me Inuyasha'

'I answer to no one! Hell will freeze over first!' Inuyasha was clenching and unclenching his hands furiously, his claws digging into his palms.

Sesshomaru watched in amazement as his brother threw countless insults at his captor.

Naraku backhanded the hanyou, knocking him off his feet. He gave him a swift kick to his all ready broken bones and torn open Inuyasha's ear with his claws.

Inuyasha could not hide a short scream of pain from escaping. Naraku threw him into the same cage that held his brother. Naraku smirked and walked out, leaving Inuyasha to pick himself up off the floor… again.

Kagome:

Kagome had set out her plan though she was nervous. Her friend still had no real clue who Inuyasha was! She could not face Naraku on her own, though at this point it looked doubtful that she would have any other choice. She raced through the forest. Finally she gave up and slumped against a near by tree. Demon could travel faster then she could. She was alone, cold, lost, it was getting dark, and if that was not bad enough, she was in the western lands!

Suddenly she heard a noise.

'Oh great.' She mumbled. She turned to see Rin?

'Lord Sesshomaru? Please can we go home? Where are you? Please. Do not leave me here! Where are you?'

The small girl shouted. Jaken was running back and forth.

Naraku must have taken the demon lord too, she thought to herself. Kagome walked out from behind the tree. She glared at the toad who stared at her in shock. Rin ran up to her.

'Do you know were Lord Sesshomaru it?

Kagome gave a sad smile. She nodded. Rin was on the brink of tears.

'Follow me.'

Inuyasha:

Inuyasha reached up and freed his brother from most of the chains. However, much like his, Sesshomaru had a collar on. He looked up at his brother, who was now standing.

'How-'

Inuyasha didn't get to finish. He was backhanded, this time by his brother. Sesshomaru picked him up by the neck and flung him into the wall. Sesshomaru snarled, approaching in a dangerous manner.

'Because of you! I am stuck here because of you. You're just a wretched half breed!'

Inuyasha curled up. He tightened his grip, waiting for the next strike. It never came. Instead, he found himself being yanked to his feet and slammed into the wall. He whimpered softly. The dog demon sniffed the air above his head.

'You stink of Naraku, little brother.'

Sesshomaru reached forward and gave Inuyasha's torn ear a small lick. Inuyasha shivered and held onto his brother tightly. He gave anther whimper before looking up at him.

'Can't you fix that?'

* * *

**so... i will up date very soon.**


	6. utter despair

* * *

**Sorry it took me so long to update. please tell me what you think, i really need opions. **

**WARNING: abuse, torture, yaoi, swearing, (rape) **

**k next chapter...**

* * *

Sesshomaru stared at his little brother in confusion. His astonishment quickly turned to disgust. He quickly pushed his brother away from him. His upper lip curled into a snarl. Inuyasha landed hard on the ground.

'What was that for?'

Sesshomaru grabbed the hanyou by his ear. Inuyasha's eyes went wide in pure fear. He let slip a harsh whimper and curled up, his clawed hands weakly clawing at his brother's hand. The demon lord had never seen his brother in such a state.

'Get up. I would have far more fun killing a child then bothering with a pathetic half breed like you. Get up!'

Inuyasha's eyes turned red. With a wild cry he lunged for his brother, taking the demon lord by surprise. Tears filled the half breed's eye, blurring his vision.

Sesshomaru was surprise, but nothing more.

Inuyasha was far too weak to do any damage at all, it was simply the fact that the hanyou struck out in the first place. Tears flowed down the hanyou's cheeks as he started to weakly punch his brother's chest. Inuyasha's body had been badly beaten from Naraku's antics. His fingers were broken, some dislocated and in strange positions. Old wounds ripped open, allowing blood to pore out. He continued to hit his brother though none of the hits felt anything like the pure rage and despair that sparked and burned deep in the half demons golden eyes. Inuyasha collapsed in his brothers arms, sobbing bitterly, fists clenched.

Sesshomaru found himself cradling his little brother like a new born.

Inuyasha had lost a lot of weight from lack of food and water.

'Why haven't my friends come for me? It's been nearly a month. Kagome. Where is she? Why are you… let me go?' Inuyasha shouted. Sesshomaru let his struggling brother go. The demon lord sat down watching his brother cry in a dark corner. He lay down slightly and closed his eyes. Inuyasha looked towards his older brother before crawling over to his side. The hanyou wrapped his arms around his brother and laid his head on the lord chest. With small sobs he fell into a deep sleep. Sesshomaru bushed strands of hair away from his little brothers closed eyes.

They were not left in peace for long. Naraku walked into the room quietly. Sesshomaru bolted upright and charged for the spider demon. Naraku laughed and effortlessly moved out of the way. He walked into the cage and took hold of the now very much awake hanyou and dragged him outside of the cage. Naraku shackled Inuyasha to the wall.

'Well my pet? Have you decided to surrender?'

Inuyasha's eyes turned once more to crimson red. He started to thrash, he struggled hard, clawing and snarling at the other male. Thick flows of blood trickled down his arms from his now cut wrists. His thoughts fell back on despair and desperation.

He bristled, fangs bared in snarl at the voice.

"I am no one's pet!"

Naraku smirked like a wolf that had finally court it's pray. Grabbing the half demons ear, he pieced with his claws. Inuyasha screamed in pain as the spider demon then clenched his fist, sinking and tearing the hanyou's ear father.

Naraku tilted the inu's head up.

'You're such a beautiful little thing.' He purred. He let go of the dog ear and lapped his hand clean of the blood. Naraku reached forward and forced Inuyasha to face the wall before shackling him again. Taking out a black leather whip he began anther session of torture. Inuyasha held out as long as he could but soon he couldn't help but scream. His throat felt raw as pain clung to his body. Even after the beating ending and Naraku left him, the pain was too much. Sesshomaru took his brother as carefully into his arms. Inuyasha's eyes were dull with pain. Suddenly there was a loud scream. Inuyasha bolted to his feet, stumbling for a moment as Naraku walked in with Sango in his arms. Sesshomaru quickly rose to his feet to join his brother.

'Let her go you bastard! She has nothing to do with this!'

Inuyasha shouted. Sango's eyes were wide with fear and pain.

'Oh, but she is. Cooperate, my little pet and ill let her go free right after this meeting is over.'

Inuyasha curled up his lip and let out a snarl. Sango's eye darted to Inuyasha's face. Suddenly her eyes went wider if possible. The spell fell.

'Inuyasha help me!'

She screamed. That antic was rewarded with Naraku chocking her further. She cried out in pain.

'Stop hurting her!'

Naraku gave a wicked grin.

'Do you surrender?' Naraku chocked her further, pulling back hard on her neck. Her eye dulled.

Inuyasha jumped forward. His eyes darted from the girl to the spider demon. His eyes drooped.

'Yes.'

Naraku smirked and opened the cage door. Sesshomaru stayed still. Walking forward Inuyasha cut open his wrist and dipped blood on the ground before announcing his discission once again.

'Good dog. You belong to me now. Forever. Remember that. Now I think ill put her away.'

Inuyasha's eyes went wide.

'What! But you said you would set her free! You promised! Let her go!'

Naraku threw back his head and laughed. He walked to the steel door and opened it. He turned with the struggling and crying girl in his arms.

'I lied.'

With that he turned and slammed the door. Inuyasha let out a haunting roar of rage and despair.

He pounded against the steel door. He could still clearly hear Sango's muffled screams and sobs.

NARAKU! LET HER GO! NARAKU!'

Naraku walked down the corridor and shoved the girl into a room.

'I would suggest you cooperate. If not. Ill kill you with out hesitation.

Oh… and if you could give a scream of pain every few hours that would be much appreciated.'

Laughing, Naraku left, delighted as he could still here the hanyou crys.

Sesshomaru quietly walked up behind his deeply wounded brother. He wrapped his arms around his brother's waist. He pulled him away from the door. Inuyasha screamed and thrashed, cutting his brother across the cheek with his sharp claws. Sesshomaru lay down with his brother in his arms. He cradled him gently and began whispering soft calming things to the hanyou. Inuyasha turned to face his brother, tears socking his cheeks.

The next morning Inuyasha woke to find himself on the floor. He rubbed his head against his black coloured pillow. He gazed over at Sesshomaru, who was staring back with sorrow and pity. His brother was in a different cage and jugging by the cuts, he had gone with a fight. Wait… brother? Inuyasha bolted upright to find himself in Naraku's lap. The spider demon grinned. Rage pored into the hanyou's eye. He threw himself at the male, slashing deep into Naraku's arm's and chest. Naraku stood up. There was something different in Naraku's scent. The half breed stopped.

Naraku raised his hand. It was covered in blood. And it wasn't hid. Sango.

'What the fuck did you do with Sango!'

Naraku smiled. 'Each day you attack me, I cut. Understand? Oh and I also have that human, Kagome. Want to see her?' he asked with a laugh.

'Bastard!'

Yet he weakly followed as Naraku led him to a dark room. In the centre of the room lay an unconscious girl. 'Kagome!'

Inuyasha ran over to the girl. He took her limp form and laid her in his arms. He cradled her to his chest. He began to cry softly into the shadow black hair.

'You win Naraku. You win.'

Naraku meanwhile gave orders to reunite the two brothers in the same cage once more when he suddenly heard a soft voice.

'You win Naraku. You win.'

Naraku turned to the weak hanyou. The half demon's clothes were covered in blood. He frowned. Inuyasha's eyes closed finally from blood lose.

'I've been winning all alone, Inuyasha. That's just the first time you've admitted it.'

* * *

**Good, bad? ... please tell me. flames well exepted.**


	7. black or white

**Ok. First things first, Sesshomaru being captured by Naraku. Yes that is totally screwed up. And it would never happen but bare with me.Now this chapter is longer then the others. **

**R****eview!**

**WARNING: contains swearing,mild torture and abuse, yaoi and maybe slight lemon in this chapter.

* * *

**

Inuyasha woke to find himself staring up at his brother's blank face.

'Ready to go home, half breed?'

Inuyasha bolted upright, only narrowly missing Sesshomaru's chin.

'You can get us out?'

The demon lord threw his head back and gave a mocking laugh. A shiver ran down Inuyasha's spine. He stood, pushing his brother out of his lap. Sesshomaru walked over to the back wall of the cell and using his poison claws, disintegrated it.

'I'm rather disappointed in you, little brother. You're so called 'friends' Naraku had, were merely illusions. And you fell for it. Pathetic.'

The hanyou suddenly felt very small under his brother's shadow.

'Do you honestly think I would let Naraku capture me? Foolish half breed. If I'm going to save you, you are going to give me Tetsusaiga.' Inuyasha felt his ears droop. Sorrow and betrayal began to rage inside of him.

'And all for something like that! What makes you think I would give you the sword?'

Sesshomaru's clawed hand instantly clutched around the hanyou's neck, clenching tightly, killing his wind pipes.

'For your friend's lives, I believe you would give me the sword.' The wound in his neck was burning as a small trace of poison slipped into the wound, making the hanyou tremble even harder.

'Sesshomaru your claws…it hurts.' He whimpered out, and felt pathetic as he did, but he couldn't help it. It was like everything was intensified when Sesshomaru did it, even when he hurt him. His stepbrother stared up at him blankly, before finally realizing what it was he was talking about. Thick claws withdrew from his neck, and when they did tiny rivulets of crimson blood rolled down his neck, though the demon lord did not let go of his neck. Inuyasha chocked, desperately trying to breath. His vision blurred. It didn't take long before the half breed fall unconscious from lack of oxygen.

Inuyasha woke to find himself lying on a soft bed. Bed? He throat was raw. White hot pain past through his neck. He flinched. Suddenly a strong firm hand pushed him back onto the bed. The inu snarled and tried to get up. Sesshomaru backhanded him hard. He was rewarded with a small yelp.

'Let me go. You have know further use for me.'

Sesshomaru gave a wicked smirk. Inuyasha just needed to take one look at his face to know that he was now in deep shit. 'You won't be going anywhere. You're now my mate.' Inuyasha stared up at him, wide eyed. His mate? Sesshomaru leant down and inhaled his brother's scent. He waited a few moments before sinking his fangs into the inu's neck, claming him. Inuyasha yelped in pain and confusion. Sesshomaru stood, blood trickling down his chin. The hanyou looked up at his brother.

'Why?'

His brother looked down at him before turning and leaving the room. Snarling, Inuyasha jumped to his feet, ignoring the sudden pain and raced after his brother. 'Don't turn your back on me!' Sesshomaru turned, striking out at the inu, knocking him to the ground.

'You forget your station, half breed.'

Inuyasha sat on the floor looking up at his brother. Sesshomaru growled before turning and walking away. 'I need to get out of here.' The hanyou whispered. Inuyasha rushed to the window in his bedroom. If he smashed it, it would make far too much noise. But then the guards would never let him pass. He swallowed hard. He slashed at the window with his claws. It shattered. He leapt strait out window and landed hard, his ribs burned in pain only having just healed. He raced into the forest. Tears began to swell in his eyes. He needed to find the others before someone else found him. He was going to the one person he felt safe with. The only person who had seen him so weak. The one person he could count. God, he hoped Miroku was there.

Sesshomaru:

'Lord Sesshomaru!' Rin cried, laughing and running around in circles. Kagome had decided to return to camp after they had reached Sesshomaru's land. Jaken stared up at his lord in confusion. Before he could ask any questions, Sesshomaru turned and bolted from the room.

He sped off into the forest, quickly catching his brother's scent.

'He will learn his place.' Sesshomaru snarled. This was his last straight thought before his eyes turned red.

Inuyasha:

Kagome sat, holding back tears. The others had still failed to remember who Inuyasha was and she was still unable to rescue him. The group was a mess with out him. Shippo moped and pouted all day, Sango felt uncomfortable and even Miroku wasn't being such a pervert. Instead he was sitting by the fire, pocking it aimlessly. He looked greatly out of place. The campsite itself was deadly silent. Suddenly there was a great crashed. Everyone jumped to there feet.

Inuyasha stumbled into the campsite. The air around his friends glowed a sickly green before disappearing. Blood soaked his tattered and ripped clothing. Wounds covered his body. He cradled his arm close to his chest. His eyes were red with blood. His eyes weren't bright gold any more but a clouded dull pain filled almost brown colour.

'Inuyasha!' Kagome shouted. Miroku jumped to his feet. The hanyou gave one last look at his friends before collapsing on the ground, unconscious.

Naraku:

The lengths of silvery hair spilled all around his head, shackles circled his wrists. The golden eyes were wide with fear, his chest heaving as he panted, exhausted from his struggles.

Naraku ran a hand though the tangled locks, causing the half breed to flinch slightly, he was enjoying every moment of the slow torture he was inflicting.

A slight shiver passed through his body as the lovely youth pressed himself as far as possible into the wall, trying to get away.

With one tug the only piece of clothing keeping the lithe form from his eyes was removed and flung to the darkness. A soft cry came from the hanyou as he tried to curl up, a few tears staining his face.

Naraku flung his own clothing off and pinned the struggling half breed down. Despite days of no food and little rest he was still as beautiful as ever.

"Don't struggle so hard, my Inuyasha," he whispered the poison words into an ear before running his tongue over the softness, causing its owner to gasp loudly as the unwanted contact.

Naraku ran his hands down the smooth sweat covered flanks, feeling him squirm and buck slightly underneath him. The half breed begged and pleaded as the questing hands lowered, brushing over his thighs lightly, tracing invisible patterns over the tanned skin. Inuyasha whimpered as he felt his legs being forcibly spread and something hard and warm pressing against him. Naraku traced his finger tips up and down the hanyou's length. Inuyasha chocked in pleasure. The spider demon slid a finger into the inu's tight entrance. He quickly found the boy pleasure spot and started to stroke him there. Inuyasha bucked his hips in pleasure.

Naraku nuzzled his neck, biting lightly as he pressed his hips against Inuyasha's, savoring the fear and the warm sensation of the younger hanyou's body.He ground his erection into Inuyasha as the soft cries filled his ears before pressing him hard to the icy stone floor… …

A dream. It was all a dream.

Naraku was furious. He would find the half breed. That he swore. He would find him…

Inuyasha woke. Kagome sat by his side, gently nursing his wounds. She had wrapped and bandaged all his wounds and bound his broken arm tightly.

'My beautiful Inuyasha.' He heard her whisper.

He tried to sit up but found himself being pushed back down.

'Inuyasha, your awake. We were so worried. Your need to rest.' Kagome whispered. He looked up at the night sky. Night?

'How long have I been asleep? I feel a lot better but I think I need a bath.' The half breed mumbled. He sniffed the air and licked his lips before adding... 'And food.' Kagome laughed. The bottomless pit that he called a stomach must be demanding food. 'That's the Inuyasha I know. You have been asleep for at least two days.' He froze. Two whole days?

Inuyasha stood and walked out side. Everyone looked up at him. Sango restrained Shippo from tackling the inu out of pure relief. The group sat down and ate. Inuyasha quickly finished before turning to Miroku.

'Could I talk to you for a moment?' he whispered. Miroku nodded and followed him away from the group.

'Are you alright?'

Miroku sat down carefully. Inuyasha quickly followed to do the same. He was silent for a moment, though he couldn't take it much longer. Tears started to slide down his face. He laid his head in Miroku's lap and cried. A soft wind blow through the small clearing. Inuyasha began to tell the story from the day of his capture to the day of his escape. Hours past and the inu did not stop crying.

'Sesshomaru claimed you as his mate? Why?'

Inuyasha managed a small shrug.

'This wasn't how it was supposed to be! I didn't want this. He doesn't love me. He doesn't even care about me! I'm his brother!'

Inuyasha sobbed softly. Miroku cradled the hanyou head gently.

'I'm sick of being so weak. Being taken advantage of.'

Nether of the two males noticed as a white figure watched the pair from a distance.

Inuyasha bathed in silence. His eyes were red from tears. He ran his clawed fingers through his silver hair. He slid further into the warm water, wishing it would just drown him. The hanyou struck the water viciously with his claws over and over draining some of the anger and desperation he felt grow heavily within him. He couldn't tell Kagome what happened to him.

Worthless…disgusting ...weak dog…

It was all he was, who would want him now?

No one.

He whimpered softly feeling a cold dark pit open in his stomach, chest constricting painfully making it hard to breathe.

He pulled his legs up to his chest, pressing his damp forehead to his knees silvery hair falling around his slumped shaking shoulders. He could feel the hot salty tears sliding down the side of his face. Naraku's collar still clung to his neck.

One hand went to the collar, feeling the smooth metal surface. No lock marred its smoothness, only a simple feeling latch on the back. His claws ran over the metal, trying to work it.

He growled in frustration at the collar before letting his hand drop back down. He slammed his hand against the water once more before throwing back his head.

He let out an incredibly loud haunting howl that could have been heard for miles, a howl that silenced the land. It was filled with hatred, rage and despair. The howl soon turned into a powerful roar and spread through the land. Shaking, he climbed out of the hot spring. Not a single creature dared make a sound. He got dressed and walked back to camp.

When he arrived everyone bolted over to him. 'Inuyasha! That noise! Did you hear it? What the heck was that? It sounded like…' Kagome stopped talking. Inuyasha kept his head bowed. He would not face them. He walked back into the forest, ignoring there cries for his return.

Suddenly he was slammed into a tree. He found himself staring up at his brother. Inuyasha's eyes where filled with an unreadable emotion. Sesshomaru gazed at his brother.

'That was an incredible display you gave just now. That cry could be heard from my lands.' The demon lord looked over his brother. Inuyasha did not struggle. Instead he glared sharply up at him.

'You want me to return with you to your lands so I can be punished for my deeds and then raped by my mate who doesn't actually give a flying fuck about me. Am I right?'

Sesshomaru had to admit. He was shocked at the hanyou's words. A growl ripped through his throat before vanishing.

'I heard talk with that monk. I've been watching you sense you got back. You never asked me why I marked you.' He growled. Inuyasha stared up at him. 'why then?'

Sesshomaru gave a small smirk. He picked up the half breed in his arms. In a flash they were standing out side of Sesshomaru's room. He looked his brother over again.

He leaned down and pressed his lips up against his brothers. Inuyasha couldn't help but moan softly at the sensation. He gave a small whimper when the demon lord broke the kiss. Sesshomaru kissed the inu's triangle ear.

'Because… I care more then you think little brother.'

* * *

**good / bad?**


	8. notes

Hi. Sorry I haven't been updating. I'm giving this story I small rest for now but I will update. Just couple of things need 2 say.

Small issues

I've heard people say Kagome has blue eyes. She has brown. Not blue.

And Naraku does NOT have claws! Inuyasha has claws only coz he's half DOG demon. Naraku is half SPIDER demon. Spiders do not have claws.

I know this because I have the series on DVD.

Small facts…

'watashi no mono'- my thing or my possession

watashi- my or me

hanyou- half breed

inu- dog

baka- idiot

Hai- yes

Iie- no

Miko- priestess

Houshi- Monk

Promise to update soon.


	9. surrender

**

* * *

Thank you for your reviews. The reviews are great. Thx. It's much appreciated. Sorry, I forgot to say how Inuyasha was electrocuted. I left words out a lot coz I didn't really check it that much. Yeah, I should have put lines to indicate the change from one person to anther so it is confusing. Sorry. But if you can read it, you can make sense of it.**

**Oh and yes Inuyasha has to cry. He never cries in the show so I am making him cry now. And no I am not killing Kagome.

* * *

**

Sesshomaru shoved his brother into his room before shutting the door. Inuyasha found himself up against the wall once more.

'You are mine and I will never let anyone else claim you.'

Sesshomaru purred. The hanyou squirmed against his brother as the demon lord laid soft kisses down one side of his neck. He felt his brother's fang scrap against his neck. Inuyasha froze.

'Wait! No! Don't! Wait a minute!'

Sesshomaru's fangs descended into his brother's neck. The half breed let out a yelp of shock.

Before he could compose himself, Inuyasha was shoved roughly backwards. Stumbling, Inuyasha fell back against a large soft bed. Whimpering, he tried to sit up only to be pushed firmly back down onto the mattress.

'Sesshomaru… what are you…'

The inu lord cut off the protest easily as he pressed his lips down against his younger brothers. The hanyou couldn't help but give a moan of disappointment as the older of the two pulled away. Inuyasha lay there, gazing up lazily at his brother.

'Why are you doing this to me?'

He managed to whisper. Sesshomaru flashed a sly smile before leaning down, pressing his lips against the hanyou soft snow white ear before giving a determined answer.

'Because I can.'

In an instant, Sesshomaru stripped his younger brother of his shirt and began to attack his neck, lapping at the mark he had created before. Straddling the hanyou's thighs, Sesshomaru could help but feel heavily aroused as he watched his little brother writher helplessly underneath him. The demon lord smirked wickedly as many different thoughts filled his mind.

'I'm going to enjoy hearing you scream me name'

He announced, playfully running a clawed hand through Inuyasha's silver hair.

Suddenly a soft tapping disturbed his thoughts. Growling in annoyance, Sesshomaru turned his golden eyes to the oak wood door, making a silent promise to make the one who interrupted his little game pay dearly. That promised was evidently cancelled as he saw Rin poke her head round the corner.

'Lord Sesshomaru? Your dinner if ready.'

She claimed, blinking cutely up at them before bowing and racing off. Inuyasha, mean while lay there panting, his golden orbs glazed over with confusion and slight fear. He felt dazed with pleasure and gave a small whimper as he realized that the warmth of his brother had left him.

Sesshomaru stood, handing his younger brother his shirt as Inuyasha made an attempt of sitting up.

'Come.'

He ordered. Without a word he turned and left the room. Inuyasha rushed to follow, stumbling as he stood on shacking legs.

"What just happened?"

Inuyasha wonder quietly while he followed his older brother through winding corridors.

'Sesshomaru, stop!'

The half breed's sudden outburst came as a surprise. Sesshomaru noticed that quiet a few heads turned towards them in curiosity. Inuyasha felt an ice cold glare rush over him as he found himself looking up at his brother.

"Sesshomaru, why are you doing this? What honestly made you think I ever wanted to be mated to jackass like you?'

Inuyasha snapped. A glass shattered in the background, dropped by the maid whose mouth hung open in shock. In a flash, Inuyasha found himself pinned to the nearest wall, dangling as Sesshomaru held up by the neck.

'I've killed people for less of a comment then that, you worthless half-breed.'

Sesshomaru snarled, fangs gleaming dangerous. The atmosphere dampened with the fear of those who watched. Inuyasha growled back in challenge.

'Oh? If I'm so worthless then why did you force me into be your mate, you bastard!'

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed, sensing the challenge. His snarl rose in volume, accepting the challenge.

'You think you could defeat me little brother? Just try.'

The dog demon purred, releasing his brother before backing into a fighting position. Taking his chance, Inuyasha lunged forward, claws raised in attack. The elder of the two simply dodged the clumsy attack before slamming a fist into the back of the hanyou head. Inuyasha yelped and spun around to face his brother.

Leaping towards him once more, the hanyou swiftly turned his body at the last moment, hoping to get in a well aimed kicked. Sesshomaru twisted out of the way moments before impact. Inuyasha jumped back, not wanting a repeat of his brother's fist. There was a change of scene as his older brother charged at him.

They met in an instant, claws and fangs met.

Inuyasha bit down on his brothers shoulder and shock his head furiously. This battle wasn't suppose to look responsible. It was I fight for dominance and control over the other. It was for show of power.

Sesshomaru hissed in pain. His fist knocked the wind out of the hanyou as it connected painfully with his chest and sent him crashing to the floor. Inuyasha cried out as his back hit the marble floor. Sesshomaru steps over to him and places his foot roughly the hanyou's stomach, cutting off escape. Inuyasha stared up at his brother, hatred flared in his eyes. The younger of the two, in strangled retaliation, grabs at his brothers foot, trying to swing him off. At the moment, Sesshomaru completed the attack, using his own momentum to send him flying across the room as Inuyasha took hold of his leg, smashing him into the stone wall. Inuyasha let out a small scream of pain and Sesshomaru couldn't help but snicker at his little brother's expense. Walking of to the fallen half-breed, the dog demon dragged his brother to his feet.

Inuyasha felt himself being pushed up against a wall once more. He hung his head in defeat. Sesshomaru could feel a pang of arousal crawl up his spin as he saw the submissive look in his brother's eyes.

'Face the truth little brother. You can't win'

Sesshomaru stroked the hanyou's cheek gently, trailing his fingers across his jaw line.

'What are you going to do to me?'

Inuyasha whispered, his voice sounded like he was emotionless but inside fear welling up in side his throat. Inuyasha swallowed hard as he herd his brother's, soft, sinister laughter in his triangular ear and he knew that Sesshomaru could feel him shivering in his arms.

'Whatever I want to. You are mine, don't forget that little brother.'

Suddenly, the demon lord sunk his fangs down into his hanyou's neck. Inuyasha moaned softly into his brother's ear, clutching his older brother tightly. All rebellion drained from Inuyasha as he felt his brother gently cradle him as Sesshomaru lapped at the bite wound.

Inuyasha could feel soft strong hands stroke his sides as a gentle tongue continued to focus on his neck. He lolled his head back in pleasure. His body felt exhausted from the beating he had been given. Inuyasha simply slumped against the wall, accepting whatever touches his brother gave him. He could feel his eyes drift close as his older brother's hands rubbed his back and stomach in a rhythmic pattern.

Sesshomaru pulled away, carrying the form of his now sleeping brother. Walking back to his chambers, he lay the hanyou out on the bed before pulling the blankets over him. Leaning down, Sesshomaru place a soft warm kiss on his brother's lips before leaving the room.

Inuyasha felt Sesshomaru's lips on his before the lock clicked as his brother closed the door, locking it.

'Sesshomaru. Why do you play with me like this? Why do you torment me? Make me want you even more than I already did? What are doing to me? You make me sick... because I adore you so.' Inuyasha murmured, before falling once more into a deep sleep.

Sesshomaru called over one of the servants.

'See that Inuyasha food is delivered to my chambers and lay out some appropriate clothing for him but be warned. Don't wake him.'

Sesshomaru said, his voice promising death would not be quick if his orders were disobeyed. The servant nodded franticly before rushing off to carry out the orders. Sesshomaru smirked as he remembered the look in his brother's eyes.

'Sleep while you can, little brother.'

* * *

**K. I'm done. That took awhile. Sorry I haven't written in so long. My comp crashed and we had to rebuild it. Thought not like u care. Promise to up date soon.**


End file.
